


Wet Dream

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Wet Dream, handjobs, hot blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Arin catches Dan dosing in the game room and tries out a little experiment.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 1





	Wet Dream

Dan was passed out on the couch. It was almost 2 am and they had had a hard day of gaming; laughing until their sides hurt, faces wet with tears. Arin had shuffled out of the game room to make himself a cup of coffee, wearing a blanket cape against the chill of the office. He had draped a spare blanket over the sleeping Dan who looked chilly.

Arin returned with his coffee and sat down on the far side of the couch, tucking his feet underneath him. He was flipping through his phone when he heard a soft sound. He glanced over to see Dan, having tossed the blanket off in his shifting, spread out like a cat: all long limbs and tousled hair. Arin had lowered the lights to a dim glow to help Dan sleep and it seemed to be helping. He smiled and went back to his phone.

Arin's coffee had gone cold and he stood up to go refresh it. Dan had curled up and Arin put the discarded blanket over him again. He came back from the break room and Dan was sprawled out, the blanket pooling around his hips. He had tossed a hand carelessly up by his head and was breathing evenly. Arin settled on the couch again and took a sip from the warm mug. Dan shifted in his sleep and groaned again. This sound was deeper, more sultry. It sent a thrill through Arin's body.

He glanced over and immediately felt a hot blush creeping down his neck. Dan's lips were parted gently. The well-loved Rush t-shirt he had on was pushed up, exposing a tantalizing strip of pale skin. Arin could see from where Dan's boxers were exposed, the blanket pushed past his hips again, that there was a damp patch. He could practically smell the warm musk between the singer's legs. It made his mouth water.

Dan's scent. He was dirty and pure simultaneously. That infectious laugh, the way his toothy honest grin made Arin's knees weak. Just thinking about getting on his knees between those legs that went on forever made his cock twitch in his pants. Dan murmured in his sleep and Arin carefully set his coffee and his phone down.

He crawled carefully along the cushions, slowly dragging the blanket off of Dan's body. He tossed it to the floor with a whisper and saw the damp patch of fabric between the singer's legs. Dan's cock was straining against the thin fabric of his boxers. Arin snuggled between those splayed knees and laid his fingers experimentally against Dan's hips. His breath ghosted along Dan's covered length, earning the gamer a soft groan.

The singer shifted. His dreams weren't normally this graphic, or this sexual. He always had dreams about normal everyday stuff: playing video games, being on stage, just living life. Nothing like this. Arin was seated between his legs, those large warm hands attached to Dan's thighs, pushing his knees nearly to his chest. That sinful mouth was sucking him down in long tight strokes. Arin's fingers were two-knuckles deep, twisting and stretching him. Dan could hear his own moans ringing in his ears. He was melting beneath the gamer's touch.

His cock twitched beneath Arin's gentle touch as the gamer rubbed him through his boxers. Arin leaned down to nuzzle the warm hardness between Dan's thighs. He wanted to taste the singer's heavy velvet-wrapped sex sliding across his waiting tongue. Dan groaned lightly, shifting again, still not completely awake.

Arin's fingers were so deep inside. Dan felt like he could come right then, but he desperately wanted to feel the gamer's hard length pushing into him. He was so ready for it. The mind-numbing pressure, the sinful stretch of his body opening up for the gamer's thick sex. He was lustfully greedy. Arin was working him over like he was putting in overtime. Every swipe of that slithering tongue made Dan shiver. He heard himself groaning, fingers clenching against the soft cushions of the couch.

Arin hooked his fingers into the waistband of Dan's underwear, pulling the front down gently, exposing the singer's length to his hungry gaze inch by inch. He breathed deep Dan's scent, seductive and sharp. He smirked as his tongue slipped out, dragging along the underside. Dan's cock twitched and the singer moaned. Let me see those gorgeous brown eyes, baby, Arin thought, I want you to wake up with your cock down my throat.

Dan gritted his teeth and moaned. Arin was sitting up on his knees, cock slick with lube. He was rubbing it along the cleft of Dan's ass, the head pushing under his balls. Teasing. He sighed and tossed his head back as Arin slid inside. The gamer was thick and Dan's muscles clenched around him instinctively, loving the tight pressure. Those slow deep thrusts were riling the singer up and he was panting raggedly as Arin wrapped his fingers tightly around Dan's weeping shaft.

A soft moan slipped past Dan's lips as Arin took the singer into his mouth, sucking gently. Dan stirred slightly and his long lashes fluttered open, he dug his fingers into his hair and glanced down at Arin nestled comfortably between his legs, tongue sliding over Dan's cock.

"Good morning to you too..." Dan said with a groggy smile. Arin slid Dan's sex from his mouth with a wet sound,

"Morning, princess. Pleasant dreams?"

"Oh yeah..." Dan winked and Arin sucked hard on the singer's length, making him moan. Arin's hands were warm on his thighs and Dan relaxed against the cushions. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.


End file.
